Light My Fire Elemental
by LiquidPearl
Summary: A Heroes of Might and Magic III fan fiction. The Conflux hero Monere is both intimidated and intrigued by the fiery Ignissa. Does Monere have any chance against her iron will?


Light My Fire Elemental

A Heroes of Might and Magic III Fan Fiction

Written by LiquidPearl

* * *

Chapter I

Monere lounged back on his gilded throne.

"_It's good to be the greatest hero the Conflux has ever known_," he thought to himself as he adjusted his crown.

He had led many successful military campaigns for the Conflux, and was known for his great efficiency and ability to lead magic elementals. Monere was a magic elemental himself. Once, he had been a being of pure energy. He had enjoyed some level of blissful ignorance in this state. Matters of war had not concerned him, and certainly not matters of love.

Things were different now- his curiosity had led him to joining the world of corporeal beings. The elementals of the Conflux were of particular interest to Monere. These elementals were quite similar to him. They were natural forces of nature, manifested as human-like beings. The fire elementals were the most human-like of all. Fire elementals intrigued Monere. Ignissa intrigued Monere.

Monere stared off into the emptiness of his chamber. Despite all his successes and acclimations he was alone. This was partially by his choice. The pixies and sprites would willingly warm his bed, but he would not have them. Monere could not put his thoughts of Ignissa to rest. Little was known about her. She was a difficult woman to get close to. Monere knew this. He had sent his friend Pasis to inquire about her. A few precious tidbits were all that could be milked out of the fire elementals. Monere knew one thing; she was a fiery temptress with flaming red hair that cascaded down her broad, pale shoulders to cover her…

Monere snapped out of his daydream to answer the knock on his chamber door. He sensed if was Kalt, a burly ice elemental, and one of his close friends. With a wave of his hand, he allowed his friend to enter. Kalt wasted no time and slithered through the door.

Ice elementals had always fascinated Monere to some degree. They had the lower body of a fish with a fan-like tail, the upper body of a human, and the head of a dragon with blue spiked frills. It amazed Monere how they managed to be so mobile, yet be composed of solid ice.

"You look happy to see me. Does that mean you're done moping?" Kalt said with a smirk.

Monere resisted rolling his eyes. "Perhaps," he replied.

"Dang. Why do all you magic elementals need to be so cryptic?"

Monere paused and thought for a moment. This was not exactly a question he wanted to answer. Kalt saved him the trouble by breaking the silence.

"So, what have you been up to Monere?"

"Not much," replied the magic elemental. He stood from his throne and moved over to his desk. "I have something to ask you Kalt," he said at length. Kalt did not answer. "Do you think I'm a fool for pursuing her?"

"I thought it might be about Ignissa," Kalt mused.

"Please, as a friend. Tell me if you think it's worth it," Monere continued.

Kalt thought for a moment. "I don't think you should worry so much about it now. She hasn't even met you face to face. Before tearing yourself apart, you should at least try talking to her."

"Ah Kalt, your words are much appreciated," Monere said as he placed a hand on his friend's icy shoulder. "Now tell me, why were you here in the first place?"

"Just news of a little get together Luna has cooked up," Kalt explained. "A birthday party for her phoenix, I gather."

Monere looked unimpressed. "And the importance being?" Monere asked with a sigh.

"Don't look so depressed. At least give me a chance to finish, eh?" Kalt said as he drew Monere close with a muscled arm. "Your little spark is attending," Kalt spoke through a grin.

Monere's white circular eyes widened. "Do you really think that she will attend Kalt?" the magic elemental questioned.

"Don't worry Monere. I have my links to a few of her lady friends," said Kalt with a smirk.

"I can imagine Kalt, I can imagine. Though they are fire elementals aren't they…don't you, er melt?" Monere asked awkwardly.

"You would be surprised Monere. Don't underestimate me…and who says I don't melt?"

* * *

This is the first chapter of the story. It is meant to be slightly humorous. There are only a few Heroes of Might and Magic fan fictions on this site so I am happy to add one of my own. I will be adding more chapters as I type them up. 


End file.
